In recent years, flat panel displays have been widely used in a variety of fields because of their light weight and high energy efficiency, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are the most common among them. As technology advances, LCDs and OLEDs are developing towards light weight, thin thickness and compactness. LCDs and OLEDs featured with wide viewing angle, low power consumption, small size, and zero radiation allow users to enjoy desired visual experience.
Liquid optically clear adhesive (LOCA) is often adopted to attach a cover lens or cover glass to a display panel in OLEDs and LTPS-LCD (low temperature poly-silicon-LCD). LOCA has various advantages, such as high optical transmittance, good yellow resistance, low cost, good uniformity, and high yield. However, in existing display screens, cracks can easily occur at edges of the screen, the shock resistance and drop resistance is poor, and most display screens may only stand an impact energy up to 0.04 joules while a common requirement is about 0.08 joules. In particular, 80% of the cracks may occur in the cover lens, which may become even severer in the cover lens with a thickness less than 0.3 mm after a thinning process. The cracks may likely extend to a display region of the screen, degrading the reliability and image performance of the display panels.
Further, LCDs are often provided with a backlight module, whose frame adhesive exhibits a buffet function and some kind of protection to an external force, while OLEDs emit light by themselves without any backlight modules. Thus, when being subjected to an external force, OLEDs may be more severely affected.
The disclosed display device and packaging method thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.